


Food Coma

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Thanksgivings with Jim and Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Coma

**Author's Note:**

> Cute thanksgivingy stuff for the holiday!

1.

Their first Thanksgiving together, Bones isn’t expecting Jim to be there. He comes down the stairs from his shower, dressed in a button down shirt and his nice pants, (because, yes, his ma makes him wash up before special holidays) and Jim is sitting at the table talking to his family like it’s not big deal that he’s there. “Jim?” Bones sits down next to his best friend.

“Hey, Bones! Glad you decided to join us, the mashed potatoes were starting to get cold!” Jim grins at Bones brightly and he decides to save any questions for later because Jim looks so thrilled to be sitting at a table with Bones’ extended family.

Bones’ mother speaks up, “Alright, you know the drill, everyone say what you’re thankful for.” 

So they all go around and say things like “family” and “friends” and “a warm home” but when it gets to Jim, he just looks Bones in the eye and says, “I’m thankful for Bones.” Bones smiles back a little and nods at his best friend. 

“All right, everyone tuck in!”

After dinner, they all sit in the living room. Jim sits next to Bones on the big leather couch and tucks himself against him. Bones would push anyone else off, but Jim is touchy-feely and he’s learned to live with having his own personal sun pressed against him. They talk and laugh for a while but Jim soon slips into a deep sleep and he looks too peaceful and happy with a little smile on his face for Bones to even consider waking him up.

2.

They’re in college and Jim makes them massive turkey and cranberry sauce sandwiches with behemoth sides of mashed potatoes. “And two pies to wash it all down.” Jim laughs and holds up a bottle of wine. “Happy Thanksgiving, Bones.”

Bones stares at him in disbelief because they’re poor college students and he was planning on eating mac and cheese until they both passed out but this is actually an amazing amount of genuinely good food for them. He takes the plate from a Jim who has a massive smile on his face. “I got really great tips this week at the diner, so I figured I’d spoil you because you always had me over on thanksgiving.” Jim shrugs and sits on the couch next to his best friend. “So, what are you thankful for, Leonard?” Jim does a perfect impersonation of Bones’ mom.

“Food. Seriously, this is amazing.”

“Don’t think about it.”

“What are you thankful for, Jim?” Bones asks and finds himself silently hoping that it’s the same answer it is every year.

“You, Bones, of course.” Jim takes a mammoth bite of his sandwich and moans a little. “This is good. I rock.”

Bones finds himself lingering on Jim for a few moments before he pulls himself out of it and eating his own food. It is good, it tastes like home and holidays and he couldn’t be more grateful for anything after the last year.

Once they’ve eaten enough food for ten people, Jim has passed out with his head on Bones’ lap and Bones is reading a book. He looks down at his best friend and is actually surprised to find his own hand carding through the kid’s hair. He pauses in his motions but Jim’s face scrunches up and he groans so Bones keeps doing it.

It’s the first time Bones realizes he’s in love with his best friend.

3.

Jim has finally kissed him by their next Thanksgiving. They’ve kissed and found themselves and each other and they are still best friends. And boyfriends.

But really, best friends come first because physical attraction might go away, but they’ll always be able to tell each other anything. “I’m thankful for Bones.” is a tradition now, even though Jim still says it like he genuinely means it.

They’re back home this year and Jim is scarfing down his food with a passion that Leo’s never seen from anyone before. “Shut up, I’ve barely had time to eat in two weeks.” He takes another massive bite of stuffing. “You try being a physics student sometimes and tell me how you like it.”

“I’m pre-med, Jim. Not exactly a walk in the park.” He turns to his mother. “Now I’m going to have to deal with food coma Jim again. Should be fun.”

Bones is doing dishes with his mother and he hears snoring from the other room. Of course Jim is asleep. He does this every year. Some people can’t hold their liquor, Jim cannot hold his food for the life of him.

“So, you two?” His mother raises an eyebrow and laughs a little. “Well, I can’t say I never saw it coming.”

Bones is slightly taken aback. “You saw it coming? I didn’t even see it coming until a year ago.”

Eleanora just chuckles and pats her son’s arm. “Oh honey, you McCoy men are so ignorant.”

4.

Jim has a silver band on his finger this year and Bones can’t help but grin every time he catches sight of it. “I’m thankful for Bones.” Is a nearly whispered truth that touches Bones in a way it never has before because Jim is really his now.

“I’m thankful that you’re mine.” Bones takes Jim’s hand in his own and he rubs his finger over the ring.

That night when Jim falls asleep, he’s curled up with his head on Bones’ chest. Bones looks down at his fiancee and can’t help but smile, something he’s been doing a lot more recently.

“Bones, stop watching me and get to sleep.” Jim mumbles and looks up at Bones with those shocking blue eyes.

5.

“Joanna!” Bones picks up his daughter and places her down in the direction of the living room. “Please, go bug your father. I’ve got to finish cooking.” He watches his daughter scurry off, blond curls bouncing.

“Daddy! The oven is beeping!” David chirps from his perch on the counter. Bones mixes his bowl a few more times before yelling out to his husband.   
“Jim! Can you please help me in here?” 

Jim comes in with Joanna attached to his leg. “Yeah, sure. What can I do?”

They eventually sit down to dinner. David makes them go around the table and say what they’re grateful for just like he does every year. The eleven year old grins when his father says. “I’m grateful for Bones.” Just like he does every year.

Bones says he’s grateful for his family, every the predictable one. “I’ve got everything I could ever want right here.”

Jim falls asleep that night on the couch with a book in his hand and a completely unconscious five year old in his lap. David is watching them when Bones finally walks in after finishing the dishes. ‘“Hey, kiddo. Think you should be going to bed soon?”

“Are you thankful for Daddy? You always say you’re thankful for family and us and your job and Daddy always says he’s thankful for you, but you never say the same.” David looks Bones in the eye. “Are you thankful for him?”

Bones smiles and sits down next to his son. “Yeah, David, I am grateful for your Dad. You see, I wouldn’t have any of those things without him.”

His son nods and goes to bed. He glances over to where Jim and Jo are sleeping, ready to send both of them to bed. He finds Jim awake and staring at him with a grin that could melt even the coldest ice. “I hope you already knew that, Jimmy.” 

“Oh, I knew it. It’s just nice to hear it said out loud.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> Tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
